7 Things
by Dramione-all-Summer
Summary: Oneshot. Hogwarts holds a talent show and Hermione writes a song revealing her feelings for an unlikely person. Set in "eighth" year. Ron and Hermione never kissed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "7 things". They belong to the wonderful Jo Rowling and Miley Cyrus.**

"Welcome students to Hogwarts first ever Talent Show,"

Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Great Hall as he stood on the stage that had been conjured for the show.

"Our first act for tonight is our favourite Head Girl, Hermione Granger!"

I walked onto the stage and sat on the stool provided, my heart pounding in my chest. I cannot believe I am doing this.

**What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he laughs at me for loving him? **

**Get a grip Hermione. It's better if he knows how you feel than if he doesn't, otherwise there will always be "what if?"**

"Today I am going to be singing a song I wrote, it's called "The 7 things I hate about you".

Um… it was written about someone who you probably all know but I think I'll let you figure out who it is yourself"

I could see everyone exchanging puzzled looks. Then I saw him. He seemed as confused as everyone else did but I could see a faint glimmer of hope in his silver-grey eyes.

_I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous, relationship we shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it, it's not possible for me not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain, but nothing's ever gonna change_

_Until you hear, my dear_

It was a week ago when it happened. It was raining so everyone was inside and we had snuck out to meet in the Forbidden Forest. We got into some stupid argument about Pansy, she just wouldn't leave him alone and he never did anything about it. Then he got angry and he called me that _word_. He hadn't said that to me in years, he told me he didn't care about the whole _Mudblood_ thing anymore. He knew how much it hurt me but he just walked away.

_The 7 things I hate about you!_

_The 7 things I hate about you, oh you_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

I should have known it was going to happen. He's always been insecure; he never used to let his guard down before us. I remember the first week back. We made a truce, being heads together meant getting along, and he was nice for the first few days but then he started acting cold and it was awful. We were writing up the patrol schedule when he kissed me, I didn't understand why I felt so happy about it back then.

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do, _

_You make me love you_

We started seeing each other in secret. With our friends we acted like we still hated each other. I never told him how much it hurt when he called me those names but I forgave him because I love him.

_It's awkward and silent, as I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now, your sincere apology_

_When you mean it, I'll believe it_

_If you text it, I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_Oh, I'm not coming back_

_You're taking 7 steps here_

I cried myself to sleep that night hoping he would apologise in the morning. He was gone by the time I woke up. I went down to the Great Hall and my gaze flickered to the Slytherin table, he was sitting there and Pansy was hanging over him. It took all the will power I had not to burst into tears. I sat down and ate feeling his gaze on me but I didn't once look up at him.

_The 7 things I hate about you!_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

I avoided him for the rest of the week, trying to forget about him, I couldn't. Everything I saw or did reminded me of him, he always knew how to make me laugh. I tried to console myself by thinking back to the previous years when he insulted me daily and that time in 3rd year when I punched him in the face. It didn't work.

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

I still loved him, even though I tried to stop. The auditions for the talent show were being held and I had always been good at singing so I decided I would write this song for him.

_And compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

_I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you!_

_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hands in mine_

_When we're intertwined, everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I like most that you do_

_You make me love you, you do_

Everyone applauded as I finished. My eyes connected with his and he smiled. It was a real smile, not the smirk that is nearly always present on his face, it was my smile.

"Does anyone know who me song was about?"

"I do"

The whole school turned to face him shocked that he had figured it out.

He walked up to stand next to me on the stage.

"It's about me"

The room filled with laughter.

"Obviously"

I heard the collective gasps of everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry"

"That's all I needed to hear Draco"

"I love you Hermione"

"I love you too Draco"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

We turned to face the redheaded boy not at all shocked by his outburst.

"Draco and I have been seeing each other since the first week back"

"WHAT?"

"Why didn't you tell us Mione?"

Harry was always the calmer one.

"I didn't tell you because I knew he would react like this"

"I WON'T LET YOU SEE HIM MIONE"

"Excuse me Ronald, you do _not_ control me and you have absolutely no say in who I go out with"

Draco turned to the rest of the Hall.

"Does anyone else have a problem with me and Hermione?"

The room was eerily silent.

"Good. Now I think it might be best if we postpone the show until next Saturday, is that alright Professor Dumbledore?"

"Of course Mr Malfoy, anyone wishing to practice for next Saturday please stay behind."

I headed straight to the lake, Draco's arm wrapped around my waist. We sat by the tree, our tree, where he first told me he loved me.

I knew sitting there in Draco's arms that no matter what happened I would we would get through it together.

**A.N. Okay so that was my first fanfic, please don't judge too harshly. I had this song stuck in my head and I'm a major Dramione shipper. **


End file.
